Samael
is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II. A demon of immense power, Samael once possessed enough power to rival that of the Dark Prince's. He was exiled to the shattered Earth and confined to the Scalding Gallows, his power split among the Destroyer's Chosen. Samael helped both War and Death in their journeys, but only to further his own agenda's. But said agendas remain a mystery. Overview Formerly a prince of demons, Samael rejected The Destroyer's rule in Hell and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. In Darksiders, War frees Samael and made a pact with him. War brought him the four Hearts of the Chosen in return for Samael's assistance in helping him reach the Tower. He is a dark force to be reckoned with, according to Vulgrim. Even while diminished with the large portion of his power in the possession of the Chosen, he was able to to grant War several different powers, such as Shadowflight and Chronomancer. It is also claimed that Samael's is powerful enough take on all four of the Horsemen, as he said to War when they first met. He is also able to see War's every action from a distance, which implies some level of omniscience. When his powers were restored, he boasted that he was like unto a god. According to Lilith, no demon lord in any infernal realm could match Samael. The mad queen stated that, if he wanted to, he could have taken control of all Hell's forces and ruled over all demon kind as undisputed master. This adds further credence to Vulgrim's comment that the Blood Prince may have been considered a threat by the Dark One himself. Intriguingly, Samael possesses various vampiric traits. His prison incorporated a blood related mechanism, whereby gathered blood was sent to him to free him. It was also through consuming the bloody Hearts of the Chosen that he was able to regain his former powers. Every time he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals, bats are seen hovering in the area. Biography Darksiders Comic Book At some point shortly before the apocalypse, Lilith approached in his stronghold with an offer to fulfill his every desire, though what she wanted in return is unknown. Samael showed no sign of considering her offer and told her he desired only her silence as the Four Horsemen arrived to warn Samael about keeping the peace between Heaven and Hell. First, Samael told them to visit the Dark One with their warnings, as he was ruler of the realm, but the Horseman asserted the true balance of power was in Samael's favor rather than the Dark One's. Lilith, angered by War's comment on her presence, told them it was Abaddon that preached war and bid them collar the angel rather than the Blood Prince. Darksiders After the Apocalypse was over, Samael opposed the rule of the Destroyer. For his rebellion, he was imprisoned in the Scalding Gallow and stripped of much of his power. When the Horseman came to see him, Vulgrim told War to find Samael in order to find out how to get to The Destroyer's Spire. When War entered the center of the Scalding Gallow, he defeated the prison's guards and freed Samael who struck a deal with him: In exchange for the hearts of the Chosen, War would be given a path to the Black Throne. Before War left, Samael gave him the Shadowflight ability. When War returned with the first heart, ripped from the first Chosen - Tiamat, Samael asked him to also bring the heart of the second Chosen - Griever, but warned that he must also deal with the Black Hammer. The Watcher accused Samael of changing the deal, but was knocked aside and the demon accused it of being "filth" and a "parasite". Samael told War to destroy The Watcher, but War only struck The Watcher hard enough to stun after temporarily transforming into his Chaos Form. Samael believed this to be a moment of weakness but acknowledged that in War he had just seen the one who would take down the Destroyer's army on his own. When War returned with the second heart, Samael rewarded him with the ability to temporarily slow down time using the Chronomancer ability, then sent War off to the Ashlands to retrieve the heart of the Stygian, the third Chosen. When War returned with the heart, the demon shortly sent War to the Iron Canopy so that he could retrieve the fourth and final heart of Silitha. Once Samael had all four Hearts of the Chosen he glowed with power as his rightful powers were restored. He then taunted the Horseman, saying that with his restored power he could kill him, but then stepped back and explained that he would not do so on account of the code by which he does business. He also remarked that he knew a "Quest for Revenge" when he saw one, even if the Horseman would not admit it,and respected it. Samael then created a portal for War to travel through. The Watcher told War not to enter the Serpent Hole, warning him that it may lead to Hell. War ignored him and continued through the portal, which lead him to The Black Throne. When last the Horseman saw Samael before departing to The Black Throne, the demon was saying "We will meet again" as he watched War and the Watcher enter the portal. Darksiders II When Death arrived to retrieve the Demon Key from Samael, Samael quickly figured out on his own that Death came from the future on his own motives and not from the Charred Council. Though disappointed that Death came alone, as he would be with War in the future, he still made Death fight for the key. After a long battle between the Blood Prince and the Leader of the Four Horseman, Death passed Samael's test, much to Samael's suprise, but neverless gave Death the Demon key and then quickly vanished. Quotes Trivia *All angels are given aspects of God's Names in the Bible. Samael literally means Poison of God. In Judaism he is the archangel ruler of the 5th Heaven, and the Angel of Death *Of the 3 villains in the Book of Revelations: the dragon and the 2 beasts, Samael is the second, Lamb-like, beast since he rises out of the Earth, or in Samael's case arose from his inferno-like prison. Furthermore the Lamb-like Beast is also the False Prophet in the Book of Revelation, which coincides with Samael's interactions with War throughout the game. *Samael very much resembles the description of a "lost angel" in ''The Abomination Vault '': Featuring a humanoid body of a size that is about twice that of a normal angel, with horns, tail, misformed skin and upside-down, bat-like wings. Angels who are exiled to hell mutates into this form after a time. This suggests that Samael, like his biblical counterpart, was an angel once. Video File:Darksiders II Death Comes for All - Official HD File:Samael and 4 Chosen Ones (Darksiders) Full HD Gallery Darksiders017.jpg|Samael and Lilith. ds_samael4.jpg|Full concept art. Samael_cutscene01.png|Enraged Samael. Samael_cutscene02.png|Not happy... not at all... Sam.png|Samael seen in Darksiders II. Darksiders II Death Comes for All - Official HD - YouTube 119.jpg Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Bosses